Amar você é um desafio!
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado! Mas um amor infantil a impedia vê-lo. Desafiaram-na a amá-lo, sem saber que o desafiaram a esquecê-la... – Fanfic KibaHina. Dedicada à Boneca e ao Hyuu x3.
1. O Desafio

**Sinopse:** _Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado! Mas um amor infantil a impedia vê-lo. Desafiaram-na a amá-lo, sem saber que o desafiaram a esquecê-la... – Fanfic KibaHina. Dedicada à Boneca __**s2**__ (Nyah! Fanfiction) e Hyuu x3 (Bruno __**s2**__)._

**Disclaimer: **_Sou tão responsável por Naruto quanto Masashi Kishimoto é responsável pelas minhas contas… rs. Pena que ele não as paga... ToT_

**IMPORTANTE:**

_- Neste Fic a Hinata mantém sua personalidade tímida e retraída, mas é uma mulher __**madura**__ e __**adulta**__. Portanto, alguns podem considerá-la OOC (descaracterizada). Eu não, rs…_

**Avisos:**

_- Linguagem imprópria._

_- Universo Alternativo._

_- Hentai e Ecchi._

_- Romance, comédia e (claaaro, rs) drama._

**Dedicatória:**

_- __**Boneca**__**(Nyah! Fanfiction)**__, minha linda flor! Eu lembro muito bem de quando você foi uma das primeiras leitoras de meu Fic "A cada desilusão, um novo saber" e bravamente me dizia desejar unir Kiba e Hinata na trama, rsrs… Enfim, flor… Realizo seu desejo de outra forma e espero que você curta essa história que desenvolvi com muito carinho pensando especialmente em você. Obrigada, linda, por cada palavra de incentivo!_

_- __**Hyuu x3 (FF)**__, meu new friend! rs… __Eu sei que você se queixa da ausência de Fic's que valorizem o Kiba… Espero que esta história lhe agrade e contarei com suas opiniões para tornar nosso astro na imagem que você deseja (assim espero, rsrs)._

* * *

_**Amar você é um desafio!**_

(Por FranHyuuga)

_--_

_Um presente à __**Boneca**__ e __**Hyuu x3**_

_--_

_**"O Desafio"**_

_Capítulo 1_

_--_

Enfim, sexta-feira!

Meu relógio de pulso apitou algumas vezes indicando serem 18 horas. O término de mais um dia de trabalho.

Eu desliguei o computador e apanhei minha bolsa. Com passos calmos caminhei até o elevador tentando adiar o momento de encontrá-lo cheio. As portas de aço se abriram e eu suspirei... _sempre em vão_.

Alcancei o saguão principal arfante devido à superlotação daquela "lata" e avistei Inuzuka Kiba me esperando. Suspirei de novo... _como sempre_.

Eu aprecio a companhia de Kiba, mas sinto que ele aprecia a minha muito mais. Ele é um rapaz atlético e bem humorado, sempre pronto para quaisquer circunstâncias. Um pouco impulsivo...

- _Hina! _– Ele exclamou aproximando-se de mim com aquele sorriso de dentes brilhantes. – _Nossa... você está com uma cara péssima_.

Talvez minha definição não tenha lhe feito justiça... _Impulsivo demais _eu diria.

- _Obrigada, Kiba_. – Respondi com a voz baixa. Ele sabe que eu nunca fui boa com palavras rudes e quando algo me chateia minha resposta flui contida. Poucas pessoas notam meus reais significados por detrás das palavras. Kiba é uma delas.

- _Desculpe, não quis ofender. _– Ouvi-o dizer enquanto aguardávamos a recepcionista entregar nossos casacos de inverno.

- _Tudo bem, Kiba._ – Eu respondi sincera, afinal, ele nunca me magoava realmente. _– Eu sei que não estou com a melhor cara que eu poderia estar._

Ele sorriu enquanto se adiantava em pegar meu casaco bege de minhas mãos e estendê-lo para que eu o vestisse.

_- Permita-me... _

_- Obrigada._ – Agradeci a gentileza e coloquei meus braços nos orifícios do tecido bege tentando não me atrapalhar nos movimentos.

- _Hina-chaaaan!_ – Uma voz inconfundível gritou meu nome e eu voltei meu olhar para a extremidade do saguão apenas para encarar a figura esbelta de minha amiga Ino se aproximar. – _Não esqueça que esta noite vamos ao Fritz!_

Ela me disse animada e de repente seus olhos se voltaram para Kiba de modo malicioso.

_- E você, Kiba, é meu convidado de honra!_ – A mão pálida com unhas pintadas em um tom vermelho vibrante dançaram sobre o tórax masculino e eu assisti atônita meu amigo segurar o pulso de Ino afastando-o bruscamente.

_- Obrigado, Ino._ – Ele disse com o timbre seco. Então, seus castanhos cintilaram para mim e Kiba sorria de novo. – _Você vai, Hina?_

Eu pude notar o sorriso maroto na face de minha amiga mesmo que não a estivesse olhando diretamente.

- _Eu... –_ Balbuciei procurando uma boa desculpa, afinal, sair não estava em meus planos para esta noite. – _Acho que..._

_- É claro que ela vai! O Naruto estará lá! _– Ino interveio e eu senti minha face aquecer enquanto os olhos de Kiba mantinham-se fixos sobre mim. "Naruto"... somente o nome faz meu pulso acelerar. O homem que amo desde que me conheço como gente. Uma pessoa adorável e prestativa; que nunca me notou como mulher.

- _Você não muda, Hina..._ – Ouvi Kiba falar em tom monótono. Eu o fitei e vi que forçava um sorriso em seus lábios finos.

- _Ah! A Testuda está saindo sem mim!_ – Ino falou alheia à tristeza de Kiba e ao meu constrangimento. – _Vejo vocês no Fritz. Ja ne!_

E saiu com passos rápidos enquanto movimentava os quadris ao molde do que ela mesma chamava de "fatal". Eu começava a pensar que se andasse como a Ino provavelmente Naruto me notaria... Ou ao menos perguntaria "qual é mesmo o seu nome?".

- _Então... você gosta mesmo dele, não? –_ Kiba questionou e eu me senti culpada por esquecer de sua presença.

- _Não importa... _– Eu falei triste. Para Kiba eu poderia ser sincera em nome dos anos em que éramos amigos. – _Ele nunca irá retribuir o que sinto_.

E sem querer falar mais, eu andei alguns passos à frente alcançando a porta giratória de vidro. Antes de atravessá-la, porém, eu pude ouvi-lo murmurar:

- _Eu sei como é isso_.

Eu o ignorei. Assim como ignorava tudo o que Kiba falava indiretamente a mim. Eu reconhecia que ele me amava mais do que eu poderia amá-lo. Kiba me desejava como mulher. E eu não era capaz de olhá-lo como o homem de meus sonhos. Para mim, ele era meu melhor amigo; o confidente para o qual eu poderia dizer tudo... Exceto o que ele desejava ouvir.

Era triste pensar que eu o fazia sofrer quando esta era a última coisa que ele merecia. E eu me sentia horrível por não ser capaz de viver sem sua presença... Por não ser capaz de libertá-lo disso.

_- Eu te pego às 20h, Hina?_ – Kiba perguntou após longos minutos em silêncio caminhando lado a lado até minha casa. Ele fazia questão de me deixar "segura", zelando por minha proteção.

O que responder ao seu cuidado? Ao seu coração?

- _Kiba, eu posso ir sozinha._ – Falei por fim baixando o olhar aos meus próprios pés sobre a calçada.

- _Pensei que gostasse de minha companhia_. – Ele respondeu um pouco decepcionado.

- _Eu gosto, Kiba! _– Apressei-me em dizer que não se tratava disso.

- _Então, deixe-me levá-la_. – Propôs com um sorriso sincero. Ele estava jogando com minha culpa. Fazendo-me corresponder aos seus sentimentos de uma forma ou outra.

- _Certo, 20h é um bom horário_. – Eu disse sorrindo para vê-lo sorrir também. E ele o fez.

Alcançamos a entrada do prédio onde moro e nos despedimos como sempre fazíamos: ele depositava sobre minha fronte um beijo singelo.

Subi dois dos cinco degraus da escadaria quando a voz dele irrompeu o silêncio novamente:

_- Vá com aquele vestido que eu lhe dei._ – Voltei-me em sua direção esperando um sorriso brincalhão, mas ele me fitava sério. – _Acho que... o Naruto vai gostar_.

Claro... o Naruto. Era incrível como Kiba podia ser altruísta. Apesar de sofrer, ele ainda tentava fazer com que eu alcançasse a felicidade ao lado de quem eu amava. Mesmo que não fosse ele.

_- Obrigada, Kiba_. – Respondi enquanto cerrava os punhos contendo-me para não bater em mim mesma.

Seria tudo mais fácil se eu amasse Kiba...

Ao menos, eu o faria feliz...

**~O~**

As horas passaram-se depressa. Após banho, maquilagem e artefatos femininos, eu mal era capaz de me reconhecer diante do espelho.

O vestido que Kiba me dera deixava-me muito mais vistosa do que minhas roupas comuns do cotidiano. Meus seios com certeza atrairiam olhares demais com o decote tão incomum à minha imagem.

Mas, esta noite, eu não me importaria. Desde que o olhar _dele_ fosse atraído também. Eu sorri ao pensar que encontraria Naruto após longos meses sem notícias. Sem vê-lo. Ele era sócio de Sasuke e dono da Corporação Konoha na qual trabalhávamos. Ambos tiveram idéias muito proveitosas para os esportes. Idéias que lhes renderam alguns milhões de elogios simbolizados em notas verdes.

Eu os conheço desde a minha infância, mas nos falávamos pouco. Minha timidez e nossos interesses eram limitadores para nosso convívio. Meus amigos realmente desde aquela época são Kiba e Shino. Mas este está no exterior pesquisando novas classes de insetos em sua carreira de entomólogo.

O interfone soou e eu sabia que Kiba me aguardava pontualmente no saguão do edifício. Saí apressada com a ansiedade criando borboletas em meu estômago. A música relaxante do elevador não reduziu em nada minha expectativa em rever Naruto.

As portas de aço mal se abriram e eu me lancei à frente apressadamente, mas meus passos cessaram quando vi Kiba. Ele estava deslumbrante! Os cabelos castanhos arrepiados deixando-o com uma aparência rebelde enquanto a camisa pólo preta lhe concedia a seriedade necessária para a ocasião. Trajava uma calça também preta e no seu pulso carregava o relógio prata que eu havia lhe presenteado por achá-lo muito desprendido do tempo. Eu recordo que depois daquele dia, Kiba nunca mais se atrasou quando marcávamos algo.

- _Você está linda, Hina_. – Ele se adiantou enquanto eu o encarava embasbacada. Era a primeira vez que usava o vestido que ele me dera.

_- Você está... _– Eu comecei desconcertada. _– Muito bem. _– Concluí idiotamente. "Muito bem" não o descrevia realmente. Kiba estava maravilhoso! Mas, eu não consegui dizer isso a ele. E eu não soube identificar por quê.

Eu notei seu semblante tornar-se um pouco triste com minha resposta e senti-me tola por não ser capaz de dizer a Kiba que ele estava atraente. Então, antes que saíssemos para o frio noturno, eu tentei consertar a situação:

- _Kiba, eu... _– Ele parou e fixou seus castanhos em meus olhos tão profundamente que eu precisei respirar pesadamente para concluir minha fala. – _Eu quero dizer que você está mais do que... "bem"._

_- Hina, não se sinta mal por dizer a verdade. _– Ele respondeu com sinceridade e autocompaixão. Eu desejei bater nele para que entendesse a situação. Eu não estava me sentindo culpada. Ao menos não no sentido que ele compreendera.

_- Não, Kiba. E-Eu não sei por q-que temo em dizer a você que... está... _– As palavras foram sumindo e eu senti minha face aquecer mais do que gostaria.

_- Está...? _– Kiba questionou motivando-me a continuar. Curioso com meu nervosismo e gagueira que ele sabia me acompanhar quando estava envergonhada.

_- Muito bonito. _– Falei rapidamente em um único fôlego. Meus indicadores brincavam entre si em um gesto nervoso. Ele tomou minhas mãos entre as suas e sua voz rouca soou de forma carinhosa:

- _Vindo de você, Hina, eu realmente fico feliz. _– Novamente a indireta. Eu me lembrei amargamente que não devia elogiá-lo para evitar falsas esperanças.

Soltei minhas mãos das suas e disse de forma amigável:

_- As mulheres ficarão realmente satisfeitas com sua companhia. _– Sorri.

- _Só você me importa. – _Eu resolvi ignorar sua frase e andei alguns passos em direção ao Mercedes estacionado.

_- Vamos! _– Eu disse sentindo-me constrangida com o sorriso satisfeito que ele me dirigia.

**~O~**

O Fritz era um local requintado. Um restaurante que continha um palco no qual uma banda nos privilegiava com música ao vivo e um espaço razoável para os dançantes.

Em geral, a Corporação Konoha realiza encontros no Fritz sempre que Naruto e Sasuke podem comparecer. É uma confraternização que possibilita, também, revermos muitas pessoas. E a parte divertida é a famosa "distribuição dos sexos" como Shikamaru costuma dizer. As mulheres ficam em mesas distantes dos homens e podem conversar mais reservadamente.

Ao chegarmos, notamos que muitos já estavam presentes e as mesas separadas. Eu soltei um suspiro exasperado porque estaria próxima de Naruto somente após algumas horas. Agora eu deveria seguir para as mesas "femininas" enquanto Kiba seguiria às "masculinas".

Antes que meus pés ousassem se mover, Kiba envolveu minha cintura com seu braço direito e inclinou-se à minha altura. Seus lábios se aproximaram de minha face e eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo quando seu hálito quente chocou-se contra a curva de meu pescoço.

- _Nos falamos depois_. – Ele sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido.

Eu notei que devido à nossa proximidade os rapazes da Corporação nos fitavam divertidos. Kiba sabia, obviamente, que éramos alvos dos olhares de todos, mas parecia querer marcar sua propriedade e isso me deixava extremamente irritada.

- _Talvez. _– Respondi me afastando e desejando que minha voz se mantivesse firme diante do constrangimento que ele me fizera passar.

Ele sorriu e saiu com destino aos amigos que riam abertamente e soltavam comentários maliciosos sem preocuparem-se com minha atenção à conversa.

Eu fiquei inerte por um breve momento lembrando-me de suas palavras... Como elas soaram intensas ao meu ouvido, fazendo-me estática diante dos efeitos que ele me causara. Eu estava frustrada e com raiva!

Quem Kiba pensava ser para agir daquela maneira?

_Belo início de noite_, pensei comigo mesma voltando-me às mulheres do lado oposto. Segui com passos cautelosos até elas, observando que riam discretamente de minha timidez.

À frente de Ino, alguém que há muito eu não via estava presente. Uma mulher esguia e com olhos esmeraldinos que reluziam compreensão me aguardava com uma cadeira vaga ao seu lado. Ela sorria e seus cabelos rosáceos caíam-lhe sobre os ombros nus... Minha amiga Sakura.

Eu sorri abertamente ao vê-la. Ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas o que mais apreciávamos uma na outra era nossa indubitável capacidade de amar sem sermos correspondidas. Éramos cúmplices uma do sofrimento da outra... Ou idiotas, como preferir.

Sentei-me na cadeira reservada e lancei meus braços sobre os ombros de Sakura em um caloroso abraço. Ela correspondeu enquanto falou em meu ouvido:

_- Então, finalmente esqueceu o Naruto? _– Eu pude notar que ela sorria em suas palavras.

_- Eu tenho cara de quem faz algo inteligente? _– Respondi desfazendo o abraço. Eu a vi sorrir com o olhar melancólico. O mesmo que eu sempre via em seus olhos esverdeados quando lembrava-se de seu amor platônico por Sasuke.

Sim... éramos duas mulheres apaixonadas pelos homens errados. Apaixonadas pelos sócios da Corporação Konoha.

_- Hina... _– Ino começou em tom nada inocente. – _Você e Kiba, hein? Antes de virem! Nossa! E eu me achava a pervertida! – _Ela riu guturalmente.

_- Ino-porca, você continua sendo a pervertida. _– Sakura corrigiu enquanto seus braços alvos cruzavam-se em uma postura desafiante. Eu agradeci mentalmente a briga que se iniciaria fazendo com que todas esquecessem meu episódio com Kiba.

- _Hinata, você está linda! Como sempre... _– A voz de Tenten ao meu lado fluiu com sinceridade. Eu sequer havia notado as demais mulheres presentes à mesa. Vislumbrei a beleza que Tenten emanava. Os orbes âmbar cintilavam alegremente enquanto os lábios riscavam um sorriso acolhedor. Tenten era incrivelmente bela e eu sempre ficava curiosa com a capacidade que ela tinha de não se ver desta maneira. Uma pessoa realmente simples...

_- Você continua gentil, Tenten. _– Respondi sorrindo enquanto nos abraçávamos para nos cumprimentar.

Do outro lado eu era capaz de ouvir Sakura e Ino ainda discutindo trivialidades enquanto meus olhos percorriam a mesa constatando a presença de outros rostos conhecidos.

- _E como está sua irmã? _– Tenten questionou-me e eu sorri ao lembrar de Hanabi. Sinto falta de minha irmã caçula. Apesar de soar estranho o interesse de Tenten sobre Hanabi, respondi:

- _Está estudando bastante para o vestibular. Ela quer muito passar em medicina e contrariar meu pai. _– Eu suspirei enquanto as amargas frases depreciativas de meu pai vinham à minha mente.

- _Espero que ela passe! _– Tenten exclamou um pouco ansiosa. – _E seu pai? Como vai o velho Hyuuga Hiashi? _

Certo... eu sabia onde minha amiga desejava chegar. Qual seria seu interesse em minha família se não fosse uma pessoa em especial que lhe atraía a atenção? Eu precisei inspirar o ar pesadamente para conter minha vontade de rir. Ela não precisava perguntar de meu pai para saber notícias de meu primo, Neji.

_- Neji está bem, Tenten. _– Respondi com a melhor expressão de compreensão que fui capaz de fazer. Eu a vi corar intensamente e em um gesto solidário, continuei... – _Ele está na Europa a negócios. Desta vez o caso que defende parece sério._

Meu primo é tudo o que meu pai desejava que eu fosse... Uma pessoa destemida, forte e, principalmente, formada em Direito. Se dependesse de Hyuuga Hiashi, Neji não seria somente meu primo. O pior é que eu notava não ser um desejo somente dele. Hanabi era outra que adorava dizer aos quatro ventos como formávamos um casal bonito.

_- Ah... _– Tenten expressou decepcionada. – _Não posso esconder de você que seu primo realmente é um belo partido! _– Ela concluiu sorrindo melancolicamente.

_- Na verdade, você me lembra disso sempre que nos encontramos. _– E então nós duas rimos.

Eu apreciaria muito que Tenten e Neji namorassem. Tê-la como minha prima seria muita sorte, pois além de ser uma mulher linda, ela é a própria imagem da humildade. Não posso deixar de admirá-la. É uma pena que meu primo seja tão centrado em seu trabalho. Acho que ele irá se questionar quanto a ter uma família somente na terceira idade.

_- Estou esperando alguém me cumprimentar! _– Ouvi uma voz imperiosa soar divertida e voltei-me àquela que era a única capaz de falar daquela maneira naturalmente enfática.

- _Temari! _– Eu disse contente enquanto ficava em pé para abraçá-la. Ela estava sentada elegantemente ao lado de Tenten. – _Desculpe minha falta de educação._

_- Só você, Hinata, para se preocupar com meus sentimentos... _– Ela respondeu novamente divertida, alfinetando as demais amigas.

- _Nem vem, Temari! Eu sempre me preocupo com você! _– Ino exclamou defensiva.

_- Claro, Porca! Você é louca para que Temari seja sua cunhada... _– Sakura respondeu a amiga iniciando uma nova discussão.

Todas rimos e logo Temari me perguntava em tom confidencial:

- _Então, você está namorando Kiba e não me contou!?_

Minha face ficou instantaneamente quente e eu sabia estar corada. Kiba com certeza pagaria caro por sua brincadeirinha maliciosa!

_- Não estamos namorando! _– Eu falei alto demais para que somente Temari ouvisse.

- _Meu Deus, Hina! Vocês só transam de vez em quando? É um caso sem compromissos? _– Ino indagava com os orbes celestes brilhantes com esta possibilidade absurda.

_- Pois eu acho que a Hinata está certíssima! Tem que curtir muito sem alianças ou planos futuros! _– Temari exclamou jubilosa. A mão pousava sobre meu ombro como quem apóia totalmente aquela idéia maluca demais para eu sequer pensar.

_- Hina... _– Tenten iniciou cuidadosa. Ah, não! Até ela acreditou nesta barbárie? – _Ele é... Quero dizer... Hmm... bom de cama?_

E todas riram enquanto eu me esquivava do braço de Temari e afundava na cadeira.

_- Ok, ok... _– Sakura que também ria mesmo ciente de que tudo não passava de um mal entendido tentava acalmar os ânimos. – _Hina, você não tem nada com seu amigo Kiba, não é?_

Eu sorri com cumplicidade à minha amiga que acabara de preservar minha reputação imaculada.

_- Não. Somos apenas amigos. _– Eu disse finalmente e ouvi expressões decepcionadas.

- _E por que não tentam algo mais? Quer dizer... ele quer, não? _– Tenten perguntou curiosa enquanto o silêncio na mesa aguardava a minha resposta para ser quebrado.

- _Ele quer... _– Eu falei em um sussurro. – _Mas eu... amo outro._

_- Ah, claro... _– Bufou Temari encarando-me com verdes severos. – _Hina, até quando __**ele**__ vai impedir que você seja feliz?_

Todas sabiam sobre meus sentimentos pelo Naruto. Ouso dizer que toda a Corporação Konoha sabia. Exceto... Naruto.

- _N-Não é... por isso_. – Respondi, mas eu sabia que minha voz soava incerta.

- _Claro que é! _– Ino interviu um pouco exaltada. – _Olha, ele nem te nota, Hina!_

As palavras dela me feriram. Ela tinha total razão em dizer isso. Todas tinham total razão em desejar que eu finalmente esquecesse Naruto.

_- Porca! Pare com isso! _– Sakura defendeu-me, mas não havia defesa para aquela verdade. Droga, por que não posso mandar em meus sentimentos?

_- Hina, eu realmente não concordo com a forma da Ino falar... _– Tenten expressou complacente, olhando um tanto severa para ela. – _Mas, tenho que concordar que está mais do que na hora de dar uma chance a quem realmente gosta de você._

_- Quem gosta de mim...? _– Repeti um pouco idiota, tentando assimilar o que ela afirmava.

_- O Kiba! É dele que a Tenten está falando, Hina! _– Temari quase gritou agitada enquanto me olhava como quem diz algo óbvio.

É claro que era óbvio. Mas quem disse que eu lidava bem com a obviedade? Se eu lidasse, certamente teria esquecido meu amor platônico na terceira vez em que Naruto olhou para mim e perguntou quem eu era.

Inspirei o ar enquanto me preparava para respondê-las de uma vez por todas:

_- Eu não quero magoar o Kiba. _– Olhei para todas as minhas amigas, esperando compreensão. _– Ele é uma pessoa muito legal para que eu o use desta forma._

- _Hina, ele quer ser usado. _– Ino brincou, estragando totalmente com a minha tentativa de tornar aquele assunto mais sensato.

_- Nisso eu concordo! _– Sakura riu e olhou para mim como se pedisse desculpas.

_- Nisso todas nós concordamos. _– Temari concluiu. – _Mas percam as esperanças, garotas! A Hina só tem olhos para o tapado do Uzumaki._

_- N-Não é verdade... _– Defendi o pouco de minha dignidade.

_- Ah, não? _– Temari sorriu ao questionou. Boa coisa não viria... _– Então se considera perfeitamente capaz de se apaixonar por outro homem?_

Minha face aqueceu com aquela pergunta que soava retórica. É claro que eu me considerava capaz! Certamente, seria uma questão de decisão pessoal apaixonar-me por outra pessoa. Quer dizer, eu não era enfeitiçada pelo Naruto ou algo assim. Apenas o amava por opção.

_- Claro que sim! _– Respondi aos olhares acusadores com falsa convicção. A quem afinal estava tentando enganar?

_- Se é assim... _– Temari continuou, atraindo toda a atenção em um suspense que estava me deixando cada vez mais ansiosa. _– Eu a desafio a se apaixonar pelo Kiba!_

_- O q-quê!? _– Perguntei em tom mais alto e agudo. _– I-Isso é loucura!_

_- Foi você quem disse que poderia se apaixonar, Hina... _– Tenten afirmou e seus orbes âmbar brilhavam com expectativa.

_- Eu sou testemunha! _– Ino expressou levantando as mãos.

_- Pensa bem, Hina. _– Sakura disse e eu a encarei profundamente, aguardando por suas próximas palavras. _– Acho que você poderia se libertar desse sentimento que só te faz mal._

E novamente eu me senti estúpida. Minha vida era tão particular quanto uma revista de fofocas. Mas, todas novamente tinham razão. Eu não tinha nada a perder tentando olhar Kiba com outros olhos. Quer dizer... quem se importaria se eu estivesse realmente fazendo isso?

Ele nem precisava saber.

Discretamente, procurei Kiba entre os rapazes do outro lado do restaurante. Ele parecia um pouco desanimado, o que imediatamente fez meu coração apertar-se no peito. Talvez fosse eu quem o deixava tão triste.

Eu só teria a ganhar se conseguisse me apaixonar pelo meu melhor amigo.

Eu o faria feliz como sempre quis vê-lo. E eu poderia ser feliz também. Não é?

Fechei os olhos por poucos segundos, ignorando a voz de minha consciência que gritava por uma boa dose de sensatez. E então, minha voz fluiu decidida:

_- Eu aceito o desafio._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá, povooo!**

Finalmente, coloco um de meus projetos em andamento, rs.

Quem diria? Eu escrevendo um **KibaHina**...? ^^

E adorando fazê-lo!!! =O

Oh, meu Deus... Agora sei por que estão havendo terremotos por aí.

* * *

**E... O QUE ACHARAM??**

Eu gostei da Hina assim. Um pouco mais adulta... Mas perfeitamente sincera e tímida. Só estou realmente em dúvida: **ALGUÉM MAIS GOSTOU??** O_O *leva pedrada*

O Kiba é um fofo! Ele é desse jeitão dele mesmo, um pouco destemido e muito amável! *-* E ele tem um amor tão grande pela Hina... s2 ... Que lindo!

Mas, **ALGUÉM MAIS GOSTOU?** O_O *leva sapatada*

O Fanfic será em primeira pessoa. Sempre na versão da Hina.

Será um desafio para mim esse tipo de escrita, então, **se não gostarem, ENVIEM REVIEWS** que eu posso mudar o padrão do texto, ok? ^^

* * *

**BONECA e HYUU x3 **

Espero meeeesmo que vocês tenham gostado!!!

Porque certamente merecem algo que não desejem jogar no lixo, rs... ^^"

Foi de coração!

Enfim, o próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouco para vir, porque pretendo concluir "A cada desilusão, um novo saber" e "Preciosa Pérola".

*Em breve, por favor, Jashin!*

Aguardo seus comentários, povooo!!

Vocês sabem ^^

*Aceito **FLORES ou PEDRAS***


	2. Perdas

_**Amar você é um desafio!**_

(Por FranHyuuga)

--

Um presente à _Boneca_ e _Hyuu x3_

--

_**"Perdas"**_

Capítulo 2

--

Longos minutos se passaram e a conversa fluiu tranquila entre minhas amigas, mas desde que eu havia aceito o "desafio" de me apaixonar por Kiba não conseguia me concentrar nos assuntos animados que as faziam rir.

Eu me agitava sobre a cadeira, incomodada com a possibilidade de fazer meu melhor amigo sofrer. Não seria fácil perdoar a mim mesma se nada daquilo desse certo, e internamente – eu sabia – que provavelmente aquela história não terminaria bem.

Meus olhos fixavam-se quase automaticamente sobre Kiba e já se tornava difícil desviar minha atenção. Eu notava as mãos bonitas passarem pelos cabelos castanhos vez ou outra, bagunçando-os ainda mais, como se ele estivesse nervoso. Há duas cadeiras de distância, eu podia visualizar Naruto, sorrindo alegre com aqueles grandes olhos azuis brilhantes.

Só de olhá-lo eu sentia meu coração triste. Naruto sempre seria inalcançável, alguém além de minha realidade. Meu coração parecia contrair-se no peito só de imaginá-lo com outra mulher, seguindo com sua própria vida como eu sabia que, muito em breve, ele faria.

E eu? Onde eu estaria quando Naruto conhecesse a mulher de seus sonhos? Eu o vigiaria? Sofreria em silêncio por um amor impossível? Suspirei, cansada de pensar em tudo aquilo.

_- Tudo bem, Hina? _– Tenten me perguntou e eu fitei minhas amigas, ciente de que minha expressão não era das melhores.

_- Estou bem._ – Respondi, minha voz era quase um sussurro.

_- Ótimo! Porque chegou a hora de nos misturarmos aos homens desta empresa! _– Temari pronunciou, sorrindo largamente enquanto seus olhos miravam todas nós.

Eu me levantei quando todas o fizeram e seguimos para as mesas que estavam próximas dos homens, já reservadas para o momento. Meus olhos encontraram os castanhos escuros de Kiba, nublados com algo que não fui capaz de identificar. Senti meu coração disparar enquanto o olhar intenso acompanhava meus movimentos. Eu estava confusa com minha reação, sentindo-se quente por dentro.

Seria aquele desafio estúpido que estava mudando meus sentimentos? Não. Era apenas uma reação física, natural de quando somos alvo do flerte de homens extremamente atraentes. Afinal, eu devia estar carente. Há quanto tempo mesmo não tinha um encontro com alguém? Já tinha dificuldade em recordar.

Era certo que minha face corada fosse apenas uma reação corporal perfeitamente compreensível em minha atual condição.

_- Hina, não vai sentar? _– A voz de Sakura despertou meus sentidos e eu notei que estava ainda em pé, sozinha, fitando fixamente os olhos selvagens de Kiba. Constrangida, sentei rapidamente, bufando comigo mesma por uma reação tão estúpida!

_- Nossa, você nem perdeu tempo, Hinata! _– Ino comentou divertida e eu a encarei desconcertada. _– Este desafio fez bem para você... Já flertou com Kiba de forma direta e sem vergonha! _– Concluiu maliciosa e eu me afundei na cadeira, desejando desaparecer.

Droga. Ela tinha razão. O que tinha acontecido comigo, afinal? Estava tão preocupada com minha carência que sequer notei corresponder ao olhar de Kiba. Céus, seria possível que inconscientemente eu já o desejasse?

_- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos, Hinata! _– A voz grave soou como um trovão aos meus ouvidos, invadindo meu cérebro como uma droga viciante. Meus lábios entreabriam-se com total descrença e lentamente elevei meus orbes para encontrar o autor daquele timbre cálido.

_- N-Naruto... _– Balbuciei, atônita porque ele me cumprimentou; idiota com a atenção que os olhos azuis brilhantes me concediam.

_- Como você está? _– Ele voltou a questionar, mas desta vez eu pude notar os lábios que eu tanto desejava colados aos meus movimentarem-se enquanto as palavras fluíam.

"Como eu estou?", questionei a mim mesma, vendo a beleza dos traços fortes daquele loiro. "Satisfeita por você ter se lembrado do meu nome", era o que pensei em responder, mas meu corpo parecia travado! Eu sentia minhas pernas trêmulas sob a mesa.

_- Oh, essa música é linda! _– Temari exclamou atraindo a atenção. _– Naruto, dance comigo! _– Convidou, mas as palavras sugeriam ordem.

Eu a olhei embasbacada. O que ela estava fazendo? Tirando de mim aquele momento mágico! Podando minhas expectativas! Por um momento, eu voltei meus olhos ao Naruto, esperando que ele negasse e dissesse estar ocupado conversando _comigo_.

_- Claro, Tema-chan. _– A voz rouca era divertida e o corpo masculino elevou-se, seguindo em direção à loira altiva do outro lado da mesa.

O que ele estava fazendo!? Abandonando a mim, naquele estado? E ela? O que pretendia? Minhas mãos cerraram-se nos punhos enquanto meu sangue parecia circular mais rápido. Eu estava frustrada, observando a mão do Uzumaki sobre a cintura da minha amiga, conduzindo-a para o centro do restaurante.

_- Hina, ela o afastou para o seu próprio bem. _– A voz de Sakura era um sussurro, mas eu a ouvi muito bem. _– Ele vai embora amanhã. _– Ela completou e eu respirei fundo, assentindo levemente.

_- Ele me cumprimentou, Sakura! _– Respondi em tom baixo, apenas para ela ouvir. _– Lembrou do meu nome..._

_- Ele apenas foi gentil, Hina. _– Ela cortou, um pouco seca. _– A pessoa que realmente te ama está triste! Você quase desmaiou só porque o Naruto foi um pouco, __**um pouco **_– Frisou. –_, atencioso!_

Eu encarei minhas próprias mãos, sentindo-se a mesma garota estúpida apaixonada. O que Naruto havia feito de mais? _Nada_. E eu senti meu corpo reagir como se ele fosse uma doença, que me consome e mata.

_- Ah, vamos todos dançar! _– Ino exigiu, fitando os rapazes. _– Kiba, você não se importa de dançar com a Hina, não é? _– Ela questionou e meu rosto aqueceu com a ousadia. _– Provavelmente ela será a única sem par, __**tadinha**__. _– Completou, olhando para mim com aquele sorriso travesso.

Meus orbes fixaram-se novamente em Kiba e seu rosto parecia sem expressão. Algo que acontecia com muita raridade. Imediatamente eu fiquei tensa, com receio do que o havia deixado daquela forma.

_- Na verdade, Ino... _– Ele começou, encarando-me com aqueles castanhos profundos. _– Eu pensei em ir embora. – _E levantou-se, com aquele porte atlético e dominador.

_- Ah, Kiba! Você não vai antes que a Hinata possa dançar e se divertir um pouco, não é? _– A loira vociferou e seus olhos azuis prenderam-se em mim, como uma ordem silenciosa.

Inspirei o ar pesadamente, inflando meus pulmões de coragem, e me levantei. Observei Kiba retesar os ombros largos, fitando minha face com dúvida nos olhos. Andei alguns passos cautelosos até estar de frente com ele e envolvi uma de suas mãos entre as minhas.

_- E-Eu... adoraria d-dançar com você, Kiba. _– Gaguejei, incerta de que ele aceitaria. Eu precisava fazê-lo reconhecer ser importante para mim. Não por aquele desafio estúpido, e sim porque eu não o queria sofrendo.

Um sorriso discreto, melancólico, moldou-se nos lábios finos e logo caminhávamos até o centro do restaurante sob os olhares matreiros das minhas amigas.

Kiba envolveu minha cintura, tomando uma de minhas mãos entre as suas. Logo, o ritmo lento nos embalou e eu mantive meu rosto elevado, fixando nossos olhos em um contato íntimo.

Havia sofrimento naqueles castanhos que me miravam com seriedade. Eu sabia haver algo errado, mas parte de mim desejava ignorá-lo. O calor do corpo de Kiba envolvia o meu como uma carícia e eu me acomodei aproximando-me um pouco mais, deixando que sua mão pressionasse minha cintura.

Era como se não houvesse mais nada à nossa volta. Naquele momento, movimentava-nos com um ritmo só nosso, alheios às demais pessoas. Sentindo nossas respirações e o contato entre nossos corpos. E, por um breve momento, eu soube – como um lapso – que ele não era somente meu melhor amigo ou uma companhia agradável. Eu o vi, ao baixar minhas resistências, como um verdadeiro homem. Kiba era um _homem_, maravilhoso por sinal.

Como pude deixar tanto tempo se passar para vê-lo desta forma? É tão idiota que uma mulher, ao ter um amigo, ignore com tanta facilidade seu gênero! Kiba não era somente um grande amigo, mas era também um homem alegre, espontâneo, capaz de amar intensamente! E eu nunca o tinha visto desta forma, nunca o havia sentido realmente. Era tudo tão perfeitamente confuso que não pude controlar a sensação de ser certo estarmos juntos, tão próximos.

_- Me concede a honra? _– Uma voz grave soou ao nosso lado e eu me surpreendi com os olhos negros de Uchiha Sasuke fixos em Kiba.

Imaginei por um momento que nada daquilo pudesse ser verdade. Nunca, em meu sonhos mais loucos, o grande amor de Sakura me convidaria para dançar. Apesar de reconhecer nos ônix um brilho entediado, havia algo mais e Kiba parecia entender perfeitamente o que era, pois com um breve pigarro, afastou-se de mim e saiu com passos largos.

Eu fiquei confusa, olhando-o se distanciar até as mesas, e quando voltei a mim a mão áspera de Sasuke tomou a minha. Tentei me concentrar nos passos da dança, mas não era capaz de esquecer o sentimento de vazio que parecia me consumir desde que o calor de Kiba abandonou meu corpo.

Os orbes negros de Sasuke não me fitavam e eu compreendi que ele não desejava dançar. Tampouco estava interessado em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a porta de saída do restaurante.

_- Obrigada, Uchiha-san. _– Agradeci a monotonia da dança o melhor que pude e me distanciei, voltando às mesas, procurando um pouco nervosa pelos cabelos castanhos de Kiba.

Mas não havia nada...

Ele não estava lá.

_- Kiba foi embora, Hinata. _– Sakura expressou com a voz fria. _– Porque você ficou dançando com o Sasuke. _– Os verdes miraram o moreno com mágoa.

_- Desculpe, Sakura... _– Pedi, triste porque o moreno sequer a chamou para dançar. _– Eu não..._

_- Eu sei, Hina. _– Ela cortou e voltou a olhar para mim, com lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar. – _É que... é tão difícil! – _Eu a abracei protetoramente, desejando que ela fosse feliz! Ela merecia ser feliz.

_- A noite acabou para mim. _– Ela expressou, afastando-se do meu abraço.

_- A minha também. _– Respondi sincera, decepcionada porque Kiba havia ido embora sem se despedir, sem se preocupar comigo. Eu estava tão habituada com seu cuidado! Eu não podia aceitar perdê-lo desta forma... O que estava acontecendo com ele?

_- Vem. Eu te dou uma carona. _– Eu segui Sakura com a cabeça baixa, derrotada. Não nos despedimos de nossas amigas, porque elas estavam ocupadas se divertindo.

O caminho até minha casa foi silencioso. Eu respeitei o momento da Sakura, porque eu sabia que se dissesse qualquer coisa ela desabaria.

E ao entrar em meu apartamento, pequeno e aconchegante, não pude evitar as lágrimas que abandonaram meus orbes. Não havia acontecido nada para que eu chorasse daquela maneira desamparada, mas era inútil brigar comigo mesma. Tentei relembrar aquela noite, procurando o que havia me perturbado tanto... E somente uma resposta óbvia invadiu minha mente: _Eu senti falta de Kiba_.

O Kiba que eu conheço, alegre e sorridente, falando o que pensa sem se importar em agradar ninguém. O Kiba que não sai do meu lado, pronto para me defender, exigente por minha atenção.

_Um Kiba diferente desta noite._

E, mais uma vez, eu chorei. Sem saber onde eu havia errado! Confusa por aceitar um desafio no qual eu só teria que corresponder aos sentimentos do meu melhor amigo, mas agora... Parecia que ele estava distante demais. Parecia que não havia mais nada a corresponder. E isso doeu de uma forma que eu nunca pensei que doeria!

**

* * *

**

O sábado amanheceu com sol. Levantei um pouco tonta pela noite mal dormida e andei com passos vacilantes até o banheiro. Um banho revigorou um pouco minhas energias e eu deixei que a tristeza daquela fatídica comemoração abandonasse meus ombros. Talvez Kiba só estivesse num mal momento. Isso não significaria que tudo entre nós mudaria tão facilmente.

Coloquei uma bermuda e camiseta leves, esperando que ele batesse na porta como sempre fazia nos sábados pela manhã. Nós passeávamos com seu cão, Akamaru, pelo parque nos fins de semana, rindo de nossos comentários sobre o passado ou coisas tolas que aconteciam no dia a dia.

Eram dez horas, mas ele devia estar um pouco atrasado. Apesar de achar estranho que ele não viesse às nove e trinta como sempre, eu suspirei afastando qualquer pensamento pessimista.

Liguei a televisão, mudando aleatoriamente os canais. Dez e trinta. Uma hora de atraso era algo raro. Kiba poderia estar com ressaca, morto de cansado, mas nunca deixava de levar o Akamaru ao parque. Sempre dizia que o cão não poderia ser privado desses momentos ao ar livre porque o dono não estava bem disposto.

Certo, eu estava preocupada. Liguei para o celular dele, esperando ansiosamente por ouvi-lo dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas, ninguém atendeu. Ele sempre me atendia! O que aconteceu?

Impaciente e temendo que algo grave pudesse tê-lo impedido de vir ou ligar, peguei minha bolsa e segui para a rua, correndo entre as pessoas, até chegar ao prédio que ficava há quatro quadras do meu. Entrei no saguão, cumprimentando o porteiro que já me conhecia, e subi até o décimo quinto andar.

Em frente à porta de Kiba, eu hesitei. E foi, então, pela primeira vez que a dor em meu peito pareceu aumentar. E se ele não quisesse me ver? Se estivesse evitando falar comigo? Dei um passo para trás, sentindo mais lágrimas invadirem meus orbes, mas não as deixei cair.

_- Hina? _– A voz confusa de Kiba soou no corredor e eu fitei o corpo masculino, com roupas esporte, parado em frente ao elevador. Os castanhos me observavam com intensidade, mas abaixo dos olhos haviam profundas olheiras. Akamaru estava ao seu lado, arfando pela possível corrida.

Por um momento, ignorei meus pensamentos que me alertavam para ir embora. O alívio de vê-lo bem reduziu o peso em meu peito e um suspiro escapou de meus lábios enquanto eu seguia em sua direção e o abraçava, sem me importar se ele me quisesse longe.

_- Nunca mais... _– Minha voz era embargada e somente neste momento notei estar chorando. _– Nunca mais me preocupe desse jeito, Kiba!_

Eu senti que Kiba não correspondeu ao meu abraço, mantendo-se tenso, com a respiração entrecortada. A dor anterior voltou e com muita dificuldade, eu o soltei, evitando olhar os castanhos que provavelmente continham algo que me faria chorar ainda mais.

_- Quer entrar? _– Ele questionou, rouco.

_- N-Não... _– Balbuciei e as palavras pareciam não querer sair de meus lábios. _– Não q-quero atrapalhar. _– Consegui, enfim, dizer e caminhei até o elevador, pressionando o botão com a mão trêmula.

_- Hina, eu não vou deixar você ir assim. _– Ele se aproximou de mim e com a mão empurrou um pouco minhas costas, conduzindo-me sem resistência até seu apartamento.

Eu andei até o sofá macio e deixei meu corpo cair sobre ele, um pouco tonta com todos os pensamentos e dúvidas que me rondavam. O fato de Kiba me pedir para entrar fez renascer uma pequena esperança de que eu estivesse errada em minhas constatações. Talvez o que afligisse Kiba fosse passageiro e ele precisasse de um tempo para si mesmo. Ele poderia me dizer e eu entenderia. Eu poderia dar-lhe o tempo que ele quisesse. Eu _tentaria _fazê-lo se isso o deixasse feliz.

Mas eu não suportaria esquecê-lo! Eu não suportaria que ele me afastasse quando nossas vidas estavam tão entrelaçadas... Seria impossível deixar de ligar quando estivesse triste ou não caminhar ao seu lado todos os dias, após o trabalho. Só de pensar nisso, minha cabeça parecia querer explodir e meus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas. Como uma criança assustada com um conto de terror, sem saber o que é real ou fantasia, eu chorei novamente, soluçando.

_- O que aconteceu? _– Kiba perguntou, assustado com meu pranto. Minhas mãos esconderam meu rosto. Eu não queria que ele me visse assim, tão dependente de sua presença. Ele era livre! Eu precisava libertá-lo, mas eu me sentia tão incapaz de fazê-lo! – _Hina! _– A voz grave soou e as mãos tomaram meus ombros, sacudindo-me um pouco.

Eu levantei meus olhos e senti um arrepio envolver meu corpo com a expressão preocupada de Kiba, com os castanhos tão calorosos sobre mim.

_- P-Por que... v-você me deixou? _– Questionei, certa de que ele entenderia sobre o que eu falava.

_- Estava cansado. _– Ele respondeu após alguns minutos em silêncio. E o calor de suas mãos abandonou meus ombros.

_- Kiba! _– Eu chamei, fazendo-o me encarar novamente. _– N-Não minta! Por favor!_

Ele cerrou os olhos e minha respiração pausou com a expectativa. De certa maneira eu soube que tudo havia mudado, sem retorno.

_- Eu não posso mais, Hina! _– As palavras eram sibiladas e Kiba tornou as abrir os olhos, repletos de determinação. _– Eu preciso me afastar de você._

_- O... q-quê? _– Questionei em um fio de voz. Minha garganta estava seca e se eu não estivesse sentada, provavelmente teria caído. O que eu mais temia havia acontecido! _– N-Não, Kiba! _– Voltei a falar, levantando-me com dificuldade. _– Por favor, s-seja o que for, podemos resolver! _

Eu caminhei até ele, levando minhas mãos até seu rosto, mas a expressão não se suavizou. A testa vincada me fez tremer. Ele tomou minhas mãos entre as suas e beijou-as, para depois afastá-las de si e ir até o lado oposto da sala.

_- Eu te amo, Hina. _– A voz era dura demais para a declaração e uma expressão incompreensível escapou de meus lábios. _– Mas eu desisti de você._

"_Eu desisti de você"..._ as palavras pareciam ter vida própria, pois ecoavam em minha mente como um címbalo incessante. Não! Ele não poderia ter desistido! Não quando eu o estava olhando de outra forma. Não agora que eu sabia como minha vida era preenchida com sua presença!

_- Não consigo dormir tranquilo sabendo que você nunca será minha. _– Ele continuou com seu monólogo que já não fazia sentido algum para mim. – _Você tinha razão. _– Suspirou, cansado. _– Sempre teve. Somos somente amigos._

Eu quis bater em mim mesma por todas as malditas vezes que tinha dito aquilo! Eu via na expressão dolorosa de Kiba o quanto ele estava sofrendo. Eu desejei mais do que tudo ser capaz de corresponder aos seus sentimentos, mas estava confusa. Eu tinha certeza não ser capaz de viver sem ele. No entanto, era somente isso. Meus sentimentos eram desconhecidos para mim.

Mais uma vez, eu me aproximei dele, vendo-o segurar meus ombros sem permitir que eu chegasse mais perto. Isso doeu! A rejeição de Kiba parecia queimar meu interior como brasa. Eu estava prestes a entrar em erupção com meu coração tão apertado do jeito que estava. Mas, ironicamente, não havia calor algum. Era como se eu tivesse tomado litros de água gelada ao ponto de minhas entranhas não funcionarem mais.

Eu deixaria Kiba, mas não antes de fazer essa dor horrível extravasar. Não antes de dizer o que eu sentia, com sinceridade, com o melhor de mim.

_- Kiba, eu não posso viver sem você! _– Eu quase gritei e vislumbrei os castanhos surpresos com minha afirmativa. _– Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida!_

As mãos de Kiba ainda estavam sobre meus ombros, duras como pedras, mantendo-me afastada de seu corpo. Elas pressionaram minha pele e então os castanhos brilharam, como se uma luz os envolvesse.

_- Por que, Hina!? _– A voz era autoritária. _– Por que não consegue viver sem mim? _– Ele questionou com furor, fazendo-me encolher. Eu tentei me soltar do aperto que eram suas mãos, mas não consegui. _– Responda! _

Havia desespero na voz rouca. Ele exigia o que nem eu mesma sabia responder. Eu queria dizer "porque eu te amo!", eu sabia que esta era a _resposta certa_! Mas não poderia enganá-lo! Eu não poderia dizer algo que não sabia se era realmente verdade.

Eu desejava apenas que meus sentimentos fossem suficientes para ele ficar comigo, para não se afastar da minha vida. Era puro egoísmo desejá-lo assim. Mantê-lo preso a mim, mesmo que não pudesse oferecer o que ele mais queria.

_- É por isso! _– Ele esbravejou, empurrando-me para longe. Eu quase me desequilibrei com as pernas fracas demais para sustentar meu próprio peso. _– Eu não posso mais! _– Disse com seriedade, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos arrepiados. – _Se você soubesse, Hina! Se você soubesse por que não pode viver sem mim, eu aceitaria continuar._

E, finalmente, eu entendi que havia terminado.

Eu entendi que era demais para Kiba manter-se ao meu lado sem que eu pudesse amá-lo. Apesar de me considerar incapaz de viver sem sua presença radiante, eu não podia dizer que o amava... Ainda era pouco para Kiba.

_- E-Eu... vou embora. _– Falei por fim, pegando a bolsa sobre o sofá.

Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a me observar em meus movimentos lentos e torpes.

Alcancei a porta e envolvi a maçaneta entre meus dedos, esperando um "Fica", que não veio. E antes de fechá-la às minhas costas, eu olhei o rosto moreno, guardando em minha memória seus traços. Eu adorava aqueles olhos felinos e selvagens, o desenho suave de seus lábios que ao sorrirem deixavam à mostra os caninos salientes. Aquele sorriso já não seria somente meu.

_- Quando você souber a resposta, Hina... _– Ele disse em tom baixo. _– Espero não ser tarde demais._

Aquela frase dizia nas entrelinhas que ele ainda me esperaria. Dizia claramente que eu poderia descobrir o que eu sentia e procurá-lo, desde que não fosse tarde demais para nós dois.

Eu fechei a porta e ignorei as novas lágrimas que saíam de meus olhos, incontroláveis. Caminhei nas ruas de Tóquio sem dar atenção às pessoas, seguindo para minha casa onde eu deixaria que o mundo se explodisse até que tivesse novamente forças para levantar.

**

* * *

**

Aquele final de semana foi o mais difícil. Diversas vezes eu peguei o telefone em minhas mãos, desejando ouvir a voz de Kiba, mas desisti ao questionar "Por quê?".

Não é certo forçarmos nossos sentimentos. Isso é impossível. Mas a ausência de Kiba parecia me matar aos poucos e eu me questionava se minha louca vontade de vê-lo era realmente "forçar". Ela parecia opressivamente natural para mim.

Mas, ainda, não era o suficiente.

"_Por que você não consegue viver sem mim?_", a pergunta de Kiba continuava em minha mente, gritando para que eu me movesse o quanto antes e encontrasse a resposta.

Adormeci em meio aos potes de sorvete vazios que eu havia ingerido. Sempre que ficava nervosa era a mesma coisa. Na segunda-feira, sentia-me muito ansiosa. Eu finalmente veria Kiba, quer ele quisesse ou não.

Eu senti vontade de me arrumar como não tinha antes, desejando que Kiba notasse a minha presença, mesmo que a evitasse. Não pensei por que fazia isso, sabendo que me arrependeria por não ter a resposta. Um vestido branco, com um cinto largo na cintura, modelou meu corpo. Um casaco preto até os joelhos deixaria parte de minhas pernas à mostra, sem parecer oferecida. Afinal, nem que eu quisesse conseguiria sê-lo, porque em meu guarda-roupa – como Ino sempre dizia – "me faltavam roupas de perua". Uma leve maquilagem e pronto. Seria o suficiente?

Bem, Kiba me amou como a sem graça que eu era... Não seria agora que ele deixaria de me amar, certo? E por que este pensamento me assombra? O fato dele se afastar é justamente para deixar de me amar. E tudo voltará ao normal de novo. Eu já andava com destino à Coorporação Konoha enquanto estes pensamentos vagavam, sem me permitir olhar para os lados. Agora, era difícil me concentrar no que eu fazia quando pensava em Kiba.

Atravessei a porta giratória e segui para a recepção, onde deixaria meu casaco. O frio do inverno rigoroso deixava de existir no interior do prédio, previamente preparado para isso. Distraidamente, fui até o elevador, aguardando na fila que ele chegasse ao térreo e somente então eu percebi que ao meu lado estava Kiba.

Elegantemente vestido com seu terno escuro, os cabelos castanhos um pouco molhados pelo banho recém tomado. Eu não pude evitar corar ao vê-lo tão másculo em sua postura ereta e séria, tão diferente da espontaneidade que seu rosto geralmente expressava. Ele lia um jornal e talvez por isso não tenha notado minha aproximação.

_- B-Bom dia, Kiba. _– Eu cumprimentei, atraindo os olhos castanhos para mim. Meu coração disparou enquanto eu aguardava o sorriso de sempre, mas ele não veio. O rosto manteve-se sério e minha alegria esmoreceu ao vê-lo daquela forma.

_- Bom dia, Hinata. _– Respondeu seco, contido.

Eu suspirei derrotada e quando o elevador finalmente chegou, não tive coragem de partilhar aquele pequeno espaço com Kiba. Deixei-o ir, dando uma desculpa qualquer, observando como os castanhos me evitavam quando as portas de aço se fecharam.

O aperto no peito voltou, maior do que nunca. E junto dele veio o _medo_ de perder Kiba definitivamente, de perder sua companhia e atenção. Eu estava com tanto medo que minhas mãos suavam quando apertei o botão chamando o elevador novamente. O saguão estava quase vazio e eu com certeza já devia estar atrasada.

_- Dia difícil? _– Uma voz amigável questionou e eu fitei os olhos azuis de Naruto, confusa com o fato dele ainda estar em Tóquio quando retornaria a Suna para resolver alguns negócios.

_- E mal começou. _– Respondi assentindo, sem ao menos gaguejar! Kiba estava dominando por completo meus sentimentos, massacrando inclusive o que aquele homem loiro por quem eu me apaixonara era capaz de despertar.

_- Algumas vezes dificultamos mais as coisas, porque não queremos enxergar o óbvio. _– Foi mesmo o Naruto quem disse isso? Eu o encarei incrédula por sua afirmativa tão certeira. Parecia que ele sabia o que estava havendo comigo, lendo em meus olhos o que acontecia ou algo mais.

Eu lembrei vagamente da noite no Fritz, quando ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso convidativo. Ele nunca havia me cumprimentado! E agora se interessava pela minha vida como se fosse um amigo de longa data. Havia algo muito, muito, estranho. Quando o elevador chegou, eu entrei e Naruto ficou.

_- Você não vem? _– Questionei, um pouco confusa pelo fato dele estar aguardando o elevador e não se mover.

_- Eu não estava aqui para pegar o elevador. _– A voz soou divertida e um sorriso moldou-se em seus lábios. A porta de aço se fechou enquanto eu olhava os azuis travessos, como se tivesse aprontado algo.

Cheguei ao meu andar com minha cabeça começando a demonstrar a dificuldade em encarar tudo aquilo. Uma leve dor nas têmporas me incomodava. Aos poucos eu estava compreendendo que devia deixar Kiba viver como queria. Eu precisava parar de pensar nele ou desejar encontrá-lo, porque a cada vez que nos víamos parecia que tudo piorava. O celular tocou e eu o busquei na bolsa, atendendo-o de imediato com uma pequena esperança de que algo melhorasse. Talvez pudesse ser Ino me convidando para sair e rir despreocupada.

_- Oi, Hina. _– A voz grave ecoou no aparelho e eu sorri, satisfeita por ser outra pessoa de quem eu sentia falta.

_- Shino! _– Expressei tão feliz que minhas bochechas doeram pelo sorriso largo. _– Que saudade!!! Como você está?_

_- Estou bem. _– Ele respondeu e houve uma breve pausa. _– Estou em Tóquio._

_- O quê!? _– Eu quase gritei eufórica. _– Eu quero muito ver você!_

_- Eu já falei com o Kiba. _– A voz grave soou novamente e meu coração disparou somente com a menção do nome. _– Combinei de irmos ao Meich. Pode estar lá às 20 horas? – _Eu estaria em qualquer lugar para ver Shino, mas ao saber que Kiba estaria junto, hesitei.

_- Cl-Claro. _– Afirmei sem convicção e ouvi a respiração pesada de Shino ao telefone.

_- Quero saber o que houve com vocês. _– Ele expressou. Era incrível como Shino poderia ser perspicaz. Certamente Kiba também deve ter hesitado e ele acabou por relacionar os fatos.

_- Conversaremos. _– Finalizei e sorri, contente por ter meu amigo de volta. _– Até mais, Shino._

_- Até. _– E o som do telefone desligando me deixou mais nervosa do que já estava.

Quanto mais Kiba tentava se distanciar e eu lutar comigo mesma para aceitar, mais nos aproximávamos. Inspirei o ar procurando me libertar das amarras de pensamentos pessimistas e tentei ignorar o fato de que após algumas horas eu estaria novamente ao lado de Kiba.

Este seria um longo dia!

**Continua...**

_*__**Hyuu x3**_** – **Espero que goste! *-*

* * *

**Olá, povo!! **

_Haha, Hihi! (alguém notou que esta é a risada do Silvio Santos? O_O rs – piadasemgraça *leva pedrada*)_

_Saudades de todos! *abraça* Nossa, estou em um período tão cheio de inspiração para os Fic's!!! Mais projetos novos, mais gás para escrever, rs._

_Mas, nenhum tempo... T-T_

_Por isso, __**minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora**__._

_A verdade é que AMO ESTUDAR!! *alguém grita: "Eu ouvi bem!?"*_

_É sério... Amo mesmo. Depois que me formei, me taquei a ler sozinha, participar de um curso e agora estou indo para a especialização (que eu havia programado somente para ano que vem, porque... QUEM É QUE QUER SABER DE ESTUDAR DEPOIS DE LONGOS CINCO ANOS NA FACUL!?) Nunca pensei que __**precisasse estudar**__. Pensei que ia morrer longe dos livros... =/_

_Então, desculpem mais uma vez, mas... os livros são minha vocação... *suspira*_

_**Claaaro que ninguém que saber disso**__. U_U *apanha*_

* * *

_Então, vamos logo ao que interessaaaa!!!!_

_**O QUE ACHARAM DO CAPÍTULO!? **_

_Uma porcaria!? *alguém levanta a mão*_

_Bonitinho? *outro alguém levanta*_

_É, dá pra passar!? *mais alguém levanta a mão*_

_MUITO BOM!? *cri cri cri*_

_Eu sei que o capítulo parece meio parado, mas é necessário para a vida KibaHina deste Fanfic. É o que eu sempre digo: UMA OPORTUNIDADE DIFICILMENTE APARECE DUAS VEZES. _

_E o Kiba foi por muito tempo a oportunidade permanente da Hina._

_Uma hora, ela vai embora. T-T_

_**Mas, o que vocês acharam?**_

_**PEÇAM o que acham que a Fanfic precisa! E eu verei o que posso fazer ;)**_

_E eu AGRADEÇO MUUUUITO a cada um que enviou um review!!! *-*_

_OBRIGADA A/AO..._

_**Luanaa: **__Não creeeeio, flor!!! *abraça apertado* Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de KibaHina!!! Caraca! Então, por favor, AVALIA meus capítulos com o conhecimento que você tem do personagem, porque confio plenamente na sua crítica, rs... Isso é fato! O Hyuu é muito perspicaz em reconhecer que não tem Fic's, tampouco abertura no Anime, para mostrar como o Kiba pode ser tuuuudo de bom! *baba* rs. Eu quase caí dura, flor, quando li sua frase: "Eu sinceramente não gosto de NaruHina e muito menos SasuSaku, eles nem olharam para elas." --- *dancinha da vitória* Eu taaaambém acredito nisso! rs. Olha, Lu, eu pensei muito em suas palavras enquanto escrevia o capítulo... Você questionou "cadê a autoestima dela?" em relação ao seu amor platônico pelo Naruto. U_U Eu concordo! Foi por isso que fiz a ficha dela cair, parcialmente, rs. Espero que tenha te agradado, ok? Ah, e claro!!! O Shino é todo seu!!! Hahaha, ele entrou no fim do capítulo, mas no próximo ele virá com tudo! Eu não pretendia colocá-lo imediatamente no Fic, mas suas palavras surtiram efeito! rs. Eu procuro atender aos pedidos, sabe? Não que isso tire do Fic a trama inicialmente pensada, mas, puxa!, eu escrevo para quem!? Para mim mesma é que não é! rs. Não custa agradar ao leitor, certo? E por que não um ShinoIno, rs... ^^ GaaIno está muito "ultrapassado" nos Fic's (apesardeserumcasalquente! rs). E respondendo (super feliz! rs): Agalma está aguardando a aprovação da Pearl-chan. O capítulo está finalizado. Só falta ela dizer "Ok" e será postado, rs. Obrigada pelo carinho, Lu! E não se preocupe em "falar demais", porque eu adoooro reviews grandes *-* Aliás, quanto maior é o review, maior é minha resposta... Penso que é o mínimo que devo fazer pela dedicação do outro, rs. Beijo carinhoso!!!_

_**Hyuu x3 --- s2: **__Own, que ri sozinha no seu review!!! E você, todo humilde, fica dizendo que não sabe alegrar o autor!!! *bate do Hyuu* Olha, eu sou uma pessoa que gosta de fazer amizades, mas não são todos que marcam presença tão facilmente, sabe? Você foi uma das pessoas que com poucas palavras me deixou feliz, porque é sincero em dizer o que pensa. =) (pronto, puxei saco, haha). Aaah, amigas pervertidas é tuuudo de bom quando se é uma "quase-freira" como é a Hina! U_U ... Viva a Ino nessa história! Espero que esteja agradando realmente, porque o Fic é SEU e suas opiniões terão muito peso para o desenvolvimento da história. *-* Pessoas com inveja de um Fic que vc recebeu de presente de mim? O_O Quem sou eu? Não acho que isso aconteça, rs... mas o que vale é o carinho em lembrar de você enquanto escrevo! rs. Agoooora, não posso deixar de responder aos seus "P.S.". Agalma está com o capítulo pronto!!! Sairá esta semana! A Pearl está com ele em mãos para dizer "ok" e será postado! rs. ;) Mas, o segundo P.S. foi demais!!! Eu tbm tenho humor negro... *-* (comosevcnãotivessereparado), mas confesso que nessa vc ganhou de mim, haha. Enfim, Hyuu... obrigada por se esforçar em enviar um review (porque eu sei que vc não gosta, rs)! Me sinto honrada! Beijo para vc... _

_**Artemis In Avalon (minha amiga!): **__Arteeeemis!!! *corre e pula em cima* Eu te love you! rs... É incrível como vc consegue encher minha bola de um jeito que me vejo voando com muita, muita, facilidade! Cuidado que depois será difícil de me aturar, rsrs. Nossa, filme esse Fanfic com certeza não vai virar, huahauhua, ou talvez vire! Tipo aquelas situações em que temos a idéia e de repente... OOOhhh! Lá está ela, fazendo o maior sucesso na TV =P ... Drama é minha marca registrada realmente... *chora* E a sua é pura ação!! Por isso, acredito fielmente, que nosso Fic ficará O MÁXIMO!!! Desde que vc aceite NejiHina com SasuHina U_U *leva pedrada* Hahaha... eu sei, até aqui te encho o saco. Espero que continue curtindo, minha amiga-flor-da-realidade! Beijão..._

_**Sofia di Luna: **__Oh, obrigada, flor!!! Com poucas palavras me deixou super feliz em saber que o primeiro cap. agradou!! Espero que este tbm tenha agradado o suficiente para vê-la aqui de novo, rs. Beijo carinhoso..._

_**-Soneca-Abacate-:**__ Obrigada pela "frô prá mi", rsrs... Sone-chan, realmente, eu sei que mereço a frase "poste mais rápido" *chora* Eu ainda serei super veloz!! *olha determinada para o horizonte* Obrigada pelo carinho em enviar um review! Espero te ver novamente por aqui... Seja com outra "frô" ou com uma pedra, rs... Beijos!!!_

_**Samantha Moon (minha Moon-chan! *-*): **__Moon-chan!!! *abraça* Como é que vc pode ser tão, tão, fofa!? Eu adoro cada uma de suas palavras!!! E não é porque há elogios nelas, mas simplesmente porque sou capaz de sentir sua sinceridade, rs. Vc torce junto na história, sabe? E isso é lindo! É contagiante! Não é a toa que vc é uma grande Ficwiriter tbm! Fico feliz que o Kiba-lindo-kun tenha agradado, rs... E espero que ele continue tão sexy quanto vc achou no primeiro cap. *pisca maliciosamente* Ouvi suas palavras, flor... Ter pena do Kiba é algo inevitável enquanto ele esteve ali, sempre atrás da Hina. Agora, confesso que ele agiu certo. Ao menos no meu ponto de vista... rs. Espero que vc continue curtindo, porque fazê-la feliz tem me deixado feliz! *-* Para vc, meu carinho sempre, flor!!!_

_**...Vocês sabem como sou...**_

_Aceito_

_**!FLORES ou PEDRAS!**_

_**.Reviews.**_


End file.
